


Думай о Канаде.

by Amiram



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiram/pseuds/Amiram
Summary: Одно дело говорить всем, что живешь со своим парнем, попавшим в автокатастрофу: реабилитация, решили сменить место, новые впечатления, бла бла. И совсем другое...





	Думай о Канаде.

*  
Гэвин съехал с дороги к небольшому супермаркету, притулившемуся у бензозаправки на две колонки и, заглушив двигатель, устало растер ладонями лицо. Дорога выдалась нелегкая ¬– накануне лил дождь, а с утра все вокруг затопило туманом, так что Гэвину жутко надоело вглядываться в молочную пелену и быть до хрена внимательным на мокрой, щедро усыпанной бурыми листьями дороге. Сейчас же, когда он был близко к концу пути, распогодилось, и среди раздавшихся в стороны облаков нет-нет, да и проглядывало солнце. И било прямо в усталые глаза, да.  
Гэвин потянулся было за сигаретами, но покосился на заправку, на одинокий автомобиль с поднятым капотом и открыл дверь. В лицо тут же пахнуло холодом, и Гэвин неохотно вывалился наружу. Прежде, чем закрыть машину, мазнул взглядом по канистрам, не влезшим в багажник и плотно стоящим на заднем сиденье и под ним, и довольно хмыкнул. Теперь зима его не пугала.  
Осталось только закупиться по мелочи едой и можно ехать домой.   
Домой, блядь...  
Гэвин потопал ногами, разгоняя застоявшуюся кровь, наклонился вперед, кряхтя и пытаясь достать землю пальцами, потом прогнулся назад, с наслаждением постанывая и...  
– Гэвин Рид? Доброго дня.  
Гэвин резко повернулся, едва успев остановить дернувшуюся руку и не потянуться к пистолету. Вернее, к поясу, где когда-то был пистолет.  
– Эээ... Доброго... Донован.  
– Ага, Донован Мэрдок, как матушка назвала, все верно. Хорошая память, – одобрительно покивал Донован – невысокий и плотный, в полицейской, маловатой ему форме, он совсем не выглядел на свои сорок лет, а словно собрал морщинами на лице и ранней сединой все пятьдесят. Он снял фуражку, пригладил и так гладко зачесанные волосы и кашлянул. – Издалека?  
– Да не особо, – Гэвин пожал плечами и торопливо шагнул в сторону супермаркета, когда Донован скользнул глазами по заставленному канистрами салону. – Купить надо кое-что, – кивнул он в сторону стеклянных дверей.  
– Я составлю компанию? – потянулся за ним следом Донован. – У меня, – он замялся на секунду, – просьба.  
– Ну, давай, – кивнул Гэвин, внутренне расслабляясь, но тут же сжал зубы в раздражении, услышав:  
– Подвезешь до развилки? У меня мотор заглох.

*  
До развилки ехать было до хрена, к тому же она была как раз на холме, под которым Гэвин и снимал дом. Вернее, они снимали. Но не откажешь же полицейскому в небольшой личной просьбе, когда торчать им в этих краях еще как минимум до весны, а это, как ни крути, четыре месяца. А на новом месте, в новой стране поддерживать хорошие отношения с местными, тем более с полицией, не помешает. Поэтому Гэвин вроде как охотно согласился помочь и даже изобразил на лице подобие улыбки – кривой и неприятной благодаря новому, яркому еще шраму на щеке.  
Впрочем, Донован его разговорами не донимал и почти всю дорогу пялился в окно, на деревья, вспыхивающие багряным и желтым под выглянувшим, наконец, солнцем.   
И Гэвин совсем было расслабился, когда Донован фыркнул, снял фуражку и стал обмахиваться ею, растирая платком красную шею.  
– Ну и жара, – он потянулся к печке. – Я прикручу потише?  
– Валяй, – коротко взглянул Гэвин. – Это Джон. Не любит холод.  
– Ясно. Поэтому, – Донован кивнул за спину, – столько дизеля? Это же дизель?  
– Ну да, – небрежно ответил Гэвин, только глаза прищурил, когда мотор взревел на крутом подъеме дороги. – Мерзнет он все время. Всегда любил тепло, а уж сейчас особо.   
– Нелегко вам, наверное?  
Гэвин посмотрел коротко и зло.  
– Справимся.   
– Извини, я не хотел обидеть. Просто вы тут сразу в глаза бросились, ты со шрамом и Джон твой. И вроде как пара...   
– Да ладно, мы поэтому в глаза бросились? Потому что пара? – хмыкнул Гэвин и потянулся за сигаретами.   
Донован его опередил, выбил и себе тоже, дал прикурить, горделиво щелкнув золотой зажигалкой.   
– Нет, не потому, что геи. У нас здесь не совсем уж, – он покрутил рукой перед лицом, – медвежий угол. А из-за аварии. Парень твой совсем поломанный. Когда хоть гипс снимут?  
Гипс... Гэвин едва не покосился назад, в салон, но сдержал глупый порыв. Все от усталости.  
– А вот на днях как раз съездим в город и снимем, если все в порядке будет, – Гэвин затянулся поглубже, потом скомкал недокуренную сигарету в пепельнице на двери. – У него там... хуета всякая. Смещение, спицы, болты. Аллергия на регенератор. Всякое такое.  
Он выкрутил руль, взревел еще разок мотором и заглушил его.   
Отсюда, с вершины холма их с... Джоном дом был как на ладони. Едва прикрытый поредевшей осенней листвой на деревьях, он четко выделялся на фоне мелкого, небольшого озерца.   
На темных мостках стоял человек, и когда он повернулся на звук мотора, волосы его вспыхнули под солнцем золотом. Он замер на секунду, а потом помахал рукой с зажатой в ней рыбиной. Вторая, закованная в гипс, рука висела на перевязи.  
– Бедное тут озеро, – Донован пригладил волосы, натянул фуражку и открыл дверь машины, впуская холодный ветер. – Вот в нашем, – он кивнул направо, в сторону уходящей вдаль, по холмам, дороги, – вот такие зверюги водятся. На всю семью пары штук за глаза.  
– Нам хватит, – ответил Гэвин, не спуская глаз с быстро идущей к дому фигуры. – Мой парень... он вегетарианец. И пацифист.   
– Ага, – понимающе ухмыльнулся Донован, глядя, как залипает Гэвин. А потом перевел взгляд на дом, чтобы как раз увидеть, как человек – Джон – с размаха стукнул рыбину о каменную скамейку. – Пацифист, это да...  
Смех в голосе сдержать не удалось, и Гэвин резко перевел на него злой взгляд.  
– Тебя... подвезти, может? – процедил он сквозь зубы.  
– Да нет, – тут же отказался Донован и вымелся из машины. – Норма вот-вот приедет, я ж ей позвонил с заправки, – и он кивнул в сторону уходящей вдаль дороги. – Спасибо, что подвез.  
Гэвин пробуравил его тяжелым взглядом, потом выдохнул и попытался ну хоть не улыбнуться, но сделать лицо поприветливее.  
– Да без проблем. И не обращай внимания...  
– Да брось, что я, не понимаю, что ли? Нелегко вам пришлось: такой замес в Штатах с андроидами этими, еще и авария у твоего парня. Твое ранение.  
– Какое ранение... – начал было Гэвин, но Донован отступил на шаг и покачал головой.   
– Так просто ты из полиции вряд ли бы ушел, так что ничего, не парься.  
– Я-то не парюсь, а вот некоторым не стоило бы совать свой нос, куда не просят.  
– Эй, извини, – Донован поднял руки раскрытыми ладонями вперед. – Не мое это дело, конечно, но район у нас такой: жителей немного, все давно уж тут живут, на виду. А проверять приезжих моя работа.   
Гэвин помолчал, старательно расслабляя скованное злой маской лицо.  
– Проехали, – буркнул наконец он. – Нам скрывать нечего.  
– Вот и отлично. Удачи с гипсом, – и Донован, захлопнув дверь, постучал рукой по кузову. – Бывай.   
Гэвин только кивнул, завел мотор и вырулил на спуск к их дому.  
Ебучий день.

*  
Вытащив все пакеты с едой с заднего сиденья, Гэвин еще раз посмотрел на синие потеки на одной из канистр, покачал головой и захлопнул дверь ногой. Повернулся, чтобы идти к дому и едва не столкнулся с подошедшим Коннором. И на миг замер, словно в первый раз увидел. Солнце золотило непривычно светлые волосы, один глаз был скрыт под повязкой, а во втором – Гэвин знал – змеилась по оптическому блоку тонкая трещинка. Вроде и не заметно, а Коннор наверняка видел оставшимся глазом хреново. По лбу расползались тонкие шрамы, спускались по щеке на челюсть и прятались под воротником, расчерчивая шею тонкой сеткой. Гэвин паял, как умел, и скин почти справился, затянул повреждения. Но не до конца.  
– Привет, пластик, – буркнул Гэвин, наконец отводя глаза от безмятежного лица Коннора, и хотел уже обойти, раз тому вперлось стоять на дороге, но Коннор шагнул ближе, перекрывая ему путь. Почти коснулся грудью, и выдох обдал лицо Гэвина теплом.  
– Он смотрит, – Коннор протянул свободную руку и осторожно, стараясь не задеть куртку ладонью, положил ее запястьем Гэвину на плечо. Резко запахло рыбой, но Гэвину все стало абсолютно похрен.  
– Что? – тупо спросил он, пялясь в карий, теплый глаз. И снова замечая трещинку. – Я тут привез... – он хотел отступить, повернуться к машине, отвернуться от Коннора, свалить, но тот не дал.  
– Он удивится, что твой парень не рад тебя видеть.  
И за секунду, за миг уничтожил расстояние между ними. Гэвин словно словил удар поддых, когда Коннор коснулся его губ своими. 

Хорошо, просто отлично, что руки Гэвина были заняты пакетами – он бы в жизнь не придумал, что с ними делать. Одно дело говорить всем, что живешь со своим парнем, попавшим в автокатастрофу, реабилитация, решили сменить место, новые впечатления, бла бла.   
И совсем другое трогать своими губами его – идеальные, твердые и невинные. Своим несвежим, пропахшим сигаретами ртом выдыхать в нежно-розовый, свежий... чистый... желанный рот.  
Гэвин отшатнулся от Коннора всем телом, словно по живому оторвал.  
– Хватит, – произнес он хрипло. – Отъебись. Достаточно для приветственного поцелуя. Не стоит переигрывать.  
– А я...  
– Я тириум привез, – перебил Коннора Гэвин грубо, – теперь можно не беспокоиться, хватит на зиму. И еще кое-что...  
– Гэвин...  
– Слушай, я устал, как псина, давай чуть позже, лады? Разгребем все, я детали достал и руку.   
– Руку? – предсказуемо обрадовался Коннор, и лицо его словно осветилось. – А от какой модели удалось достать? Хотя похрен. Все равно, лишь бы работала.  
– Похрен? Кто тебя только научил так выражаться, Кон, – вырвалось у Гэвина, но он предпочел сделать вид, что не заметил, как назвал Коннора. – Слушай, дай мне полчаса, окей?  
– ...Ладно, – Коннор выдохнул, его словно притушили. – Я кофеварку включил, кружка уже стоит.  
– Сука! – не выдержал и заржал Гэвин. – Сука, ты меня угробишь своей простотой! Кофе, смотри-ка, не прошло и года! Не разгружай пока машину, мало ли, где там бравый полицейский ходит. После поговорим. Я в душ.  
Он обошел Коннора по дуге и пошел к дому, изредка хмыкая, но лицо его исказила совсем не веселая гримаса. Ни хрена ему было не весело. 

*  
Проеб времени затянулся. Сначала Гэвин вяло распихивал пакеты с продуктами по ящикам, потом затупил в холодильник, потом долго тянул кофе, глядя в окно. Длинная тень от стены дома чуть-чуть не доставала до Коннора, который сидел на каменной скамье и, прижав обернутую полиэтиленом рыбу коленом, ловко потрошил ее одной рукой. Непохожий на себя, изломанный, с этими идиотскими светлыми волосами, с трещиной в глазу, с кучей проблем своего несовершенного андроидского тела, с грубо запаянными швами на местах повреждений, отчего на его скине проступали тонкие рубцы-шрамы, совсем как у Гэвина...  
И вот таким он был кромешно, невообразимо желанен. Но ни хрена об этом, конечно, не подозревал.   
И хрен его знает, о чем вообще думал – за все время, что они тут жили, он не задал Гэвину ни одного вопроса. С самого момента активации месяц назад, еще дезориентированный, он в первый момент, увидев над собой Гэвина, отшатнулся, едва не свалившись со стола, но и потом, после подключения голосового и слухового модулей, не задал ни одного вопроса.   
Наверняка помнил, чем для него закончилась революция, но ничего у Гэвина, по-видимому, спрашивать не хотел.   
И Гэвин его охрененно понимал.

А сегодня Коннор его поцеловал.  
Ведь не мог же он узнать? Да и насмешки любили только люди, Гэвин это по опыту знал. Или уже нет?

Гэвин выплеснул остывший кофе в раковину, встряхнулся, еще раз обласкал фигуру Коннора глазами и ушел в душ.  
Раскидал вещи по полу, включил воду и замер под обжигающими струями.  
Нет, на хрен, сегодня никакого ремонта, Коннору придется подождать до завтра. Гэвин все сделает, переставит, заменит, перепаяет, а потом отвезет его в город. Вроде как снимать гипс, а на самом деле давая Коннору свободу.  
Свободу от себя.   
А потом ему придется упиться купленным тириумом...

К тому же у контрабандистов удалось разжиться охрененными свежими слухами. Коннору они понравятся.

Коннору...  
Гэвин зажмурился, ему даже стараться не надо было – тот так и стоял перед глазами.  
...понравилось бы.  
Гэвин выдохнул сквозь зубы, когда коснулся своего напряженного члена. Запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо под струи воды и, сжав ствол, медленно провел ладонью пару раз, сжимая ровно так, как надо, чтобы быстрее кончить.   
На Коннора, в который раз.  
Он бы мог дотронуться. Мог бы коснуться губами виска, с которого сам снял диод, пока Коннор был еще отключен. Мог бы попросить, чтобы Коннор дотронулся до него. Можно слегка, губами. Как сегодня...  
Гэвин не выдержал, сжал член сильнее, дернул рукой несколько раз, ловя ртом воздух пополам с водой, рискуя наглотаться, но не замечая этого.  
– Кон... нор, – выдохнул он сипло, тихо, на грани слышимости.  
И едва не заорал от неожиданности, когда сзади к спине прижалось чужое тело.  
– Я тут.  
– Какого... – начал было Гэвин, но ладонь Коннора скользнула по груди, спустилась ниже, встретилась с ладонью Гэвина и несмело сжала его член.  
– Покажешь мне, как? Я хочу, но не умею.  
– Блядь, Коннор. Ты что, сука, творишь, – почему-то зашептал Гэвин, хотя хотел заорать. Его словно током ударило... – Съеби, плас...  
– Я сказал покажи, а не расскажи, – перебил его Коннор серьезно, и по коже Гэвина пронеслась волна мурашек, словно он и не стоял под горячей водой. – Я и так знаю, как ты можешь пиз... много говорить.  
– У тебя что, настройки слетели? – хрипло спросил Гэвин, не в силах сдерживаться и мягко толкаясь в кольцо твердых пальцев. Поглаживая и направляя их своими и не веря, что все это реальность. – Или я ебнулся головой и лежу сейчас, истекая кровью?  
– Ты истекаешь только тупыми шуточками и говнишься не по делу.  
– Ты... чего это... разговорился? Ты мне изменял, что ли, пока я ездил на заработки? Испытываешь чувство вины? – Гэвин сам не понимал, что нес, чувствуя только замечательную конноровскую ладонь, в которую он мягко толкался членом, восхитительную, прижавшуюся со спины грудь Коннора и его тихий шепот, в ухо, откуда он прямой наводкой бил возбуждением в низ живота. И прямо в член. И бедра дрожали, сука, как в первый раз.  
– Нет, Гэвин, просто сегодня я закончил сканирование памяти и разархивировал скрытые данные. Черт, тебе сейчас лекция, что ли, нужна?  
– На хрен лекцию, – вывернулся Гэвин из-под его руки, повернулся и столкнулся взглядом с карим глазом. И с этой ебучей трещинкой. – А чего, – прохрипел он, притираясь членом к чужому бедру, – в джинсах?  
Коннор медленно моргнул, потянулся и прижался губами к чувствительному свежему шраму на лице Гэвина.  
– Не успел снять, здесь был нужнее.   
Несмотря на всю браваду Коннор сказал это неуверенно, словно сомневался. Глупый пластиковый детектив.  
Гэвин притерся ближе, запустил одну руку в темные – снова темные, слава андроидскому богу – волосы и скривился в ухмылке.  
– Ну да, пластик, нужнее.  
А потом, стоило губам Коннора скользнуть вниз по щеке и снова прижаться к его губам, обкончался, как в юности, выплескиваясь долго и сильно, потираясь чувствительной головкой о мокрую и грубую ткань конноровских джинсов, чувствуя его руку, скользящую вверх по спине, на шею, в волосы.  
Охрененный день!

*  
– Почему ты не спишь? – спросил Коннор, когда Гэвин уже устал притворяться, поглядывая на него сквозь ресницы. – Ты был в дороге почти...  
– Дохреллион часов, – закончил за него Гэвин. – Не нуди, я не могу спать.   
– Ты взволнован.  
– Капитан Очевидность, – хмыкнул Гэвин и, привстав, потянулся за сигаретами.   
Коннор смотрел, как он прикуривает, как шарит по полу рукой в поисках пепельницы, как пихает кулаком подушку, собираясь сесть выше. А потом притянул Гэвина к себе единственной рукой. Вторая, раздавленная, кое-как собранная, замотанная в белые бинты, лежала у кровати, отстегнутая и ненужная.  
– Ты что творишь? – рыкнул Гэвин по инерции, но не дернулся, чтобы отодвинуться, а прижался к горячему телу боком.  
– Сердцебиение выше нормы.  
– Да что ты говоришь!  
– Потоотделение повы...  
– Ой, да завались. Месяц молчал, тупил как не в себя, а сегодня прорвало. Молчаливым ты был...  
Коннор заглянул ему в лицо, и Гэвин поперхнулся словами.  
– Удобнее?   
– Блядь... – Гэвин зажмурился, рука с сигаретой безвольно упала на бедро. – Нет конечно. Несу всякую хрень. Я пиздецки рад, что ты... разархивировался. Заебался уже смотреть на полуживую машину.   
Гэвин не добавил, что боялся, как никогда в жизни боялся, что Коннор так и останется наполовину очнувшимся, что повреждения были критичны...  
Он набрался храбрости, отбросил сигарету в пепельницу и, повернувшись, заглянул Коннору в лицо. Потянулся и взял его в ладони, погладил скулы пальцами, провел кончиком одного по ресницам мертвого, черного глаза.  
И насмотреться не мог.  
– Почему ты меня вытащил? – спросил его Коннор напряженно, невесомо касаясь его бока ладонью.   
– Я... Ой, да иди ты...  
Гэвин хотел отстраниться, но Коннор прижал его к себе и не позволил.  
– Почему, Гэвин? Вытащил, подготовил переезд в Канаду... Сколько готовил? Полгода? Провез меня через границу. Включил, чинишь, торчишь тут, в глуши. Бросил работу... Почему?   
Смотреть в его лицо было невыносимо, но и взгляд отвести было совершенно невозможно.  
– Я не мог тебя оставить. Потому что... – Гэвин напрягся, облизал пересохшие губы, – потому что не мог.   
– Это я ничего не смог, – Коннор посмотрел мрачно и обреченно. – Задание Киберлайф не выполнил, стал девиантом, но своим помочь не смог. Хэнк... тоже. Привел андроидов Маркусу, но... убил его. Ебучая Аманда... Я. Ничего. Не смог.  
Гэвин посмотрел в искаженное болью лицо и на миг удивился, как он мог когда-то думать, что оно мертво. Что это лицо машины. Что у Коннора внутри пустота. Сейчас это казалось, да и было полной глупостью.  
– Ну, – усмехнулся он и сел к Коннору вплотную. – Добро пожаловать в нашу лигу.   
– Неудачников? – поднял тот бровь, и в груди у Гэвина екнуло.  
– Людей, тупая ты пластиковая хреновина. Ну что, будешь пиздострадать?  
– Есть альтернатива?  
– Бля, узнаю милашку Коннора. Есть, – Гэвин собрался с духом. – Поцелуешь меня?  
Коннор помолчал, но для Гэвина, глядящего в его меняющееся лицо, молчание было заполнено до предела.  
– И не раз, – ответил Коннор и посмотрел на его губы. – Иди сюда. 

*  
– Я привез тебе руку.  
– Круто.  
– И пластину на голову, шрама на морде не будет.  
– А я хочу как у тебя.  
– Идиот, что ли? Не очеловечивайся так быстро, пластик, – Гэвин затянулся, выдохнул дым и запустил пальцы в волосы лежащего у него на груди Коннора. Было тяжело, но Гэвин скорее задохнулся бы, чем спихнул Коннора на кровать.  
– Откуда ты все берешь? Контрабандисты что, по берегу реки пачками ходят и тебя дожидаются?  
Знал Гэвин одного... контрабандиста. Черт, как же ему, оказывается, повезло с братом.  
– Завали. И еще глаза привез. Карие, щенячьи глазки.  
– Гэвин, мне не подойдут оптические окуляры собаки.  
Гэвин поперхнулся дымом, закашлялся и засмеялся.  
– Подойдут, не бойся, – и на укоризненный взгляд хмыкнул: – Они от восьмисотки.  
– Но откуда? – Коннор пораженно уставился на Гэвина. – Как ты достал? И... сколько ты заплатил за них?  
– Отработаешь, – пошло пошевелил бровями Гэвин.   
– О...  
– Да это не серьезно, пластиковое ты бревно. Ну подгрузи себе распознавание юмора, что ли.  
– Голова была повреждена, я многое не могу подгрузить...  
– Сможешь, – Гэвин обнял Коннора крепче, выгоняя из памяти картинку того, как увидел его тело – изломанное, мертвое, отключенное. С оторванной рукой, разбитой головой, все в тириуме и разорванных биокомпонентах. Все, что осталось от Коннора после того, как андроиды накинулись на него. Как раз как Коннор, не справившись с Амандой, выстрелил в Маркуса прямо на площади, на глазах тысяч андроидов и людей.   
И как сам Гэвин бросился вперед, понимая, что никогда, никогда не простит себе, если не доберется до Коннора. Не вытащит его.

Вот такая вышла история...

Он отбросил воспоминания.

– Тириума теперь хоть залейся, дизеля на зиму хватит, а там посмотрим.  
– Ладно. Но ты все равно мне все расскажешь.  
– Что все? – испугался Гэвин. Коннор уже знает новости? Но как?..  
– Откуда ты все это взял. А ты о чем?   
– Маркус жив, – сказал Гэвин внезапно даже для себя. – Объявился где-то на военной базе. Скоро будет революция – вторая серия. Как раз тебя залатаем, еще успеешь на веселье.  
Коннор медленно поднялся, сел, глядя не на Гэвина, а в окно, на сгущающиеся сумерки.  
– Не кисни, пластик, – сказал Гэвин, с трудом преодолевая холод в груди, – завтра я тебе все запаяю, заменю, а потом отвезу куда скажешь. Хоть в город, хоть к контрабандистам. Они тебя переправят в Америку, доберешься до Маркуса, все ему расскажешь. Можешь не бояться, Аманды в тебе больше нет.  
И замолчал – слова больше не выдавливались, хоть тресни.  
Коннор перевел взгляд на Гэвина, осмотрел его внимательно и серьезно, а потом по его губам поползла усмешка.  
– И даже Аманды больше нет! Нет, ты мне точно расскажешь, откуда у тебя такие знания и материалы. Плохо хранить столько секретов от своего бой-френда, Гэвин. Очень плохо.  
– Ты не о том говоришь, пластик. Подумай, в Америке...   
– А ты подумай, что мы в Канаде, – перебил Гэвина Коннор. – И что мне эта Америка? Мне нравится смотреть на лес: он каждый день меняет свой цвет, становится прозрачнее и мертвее. На озеро: оно то блестит под солнцем, то напоминает серую дыру, в которой тонет все, что отражается. Мне нравится смотреть на небо, облака делают его словно... живым. А трава замораживается к утру и потом чернеет. И на тебя мне нравится смотреть, разве ты не заметил? А впереди зима, дороги заметет, и не выбраться нам с тобой отсюда. И тириум есть. Или ты хочешь, – он подобрался ближе, навис над Гэвином, упираясь в матрас одной рукой, – чтобы я свалил, Гэвин?  
Во рту пересохло, поэтому Гэвин смог ответить не сразу.  
– Я хочу...  
– Ну?  
– Только тебя. Со мной. В Канаде.  
– Отлично. Мне нравится. А теперь спать?  
– С бабулей моей поспишь, придурок, – рыкнул Гэвин, обхватывая плечи Коннора руками и притягивая к себе. – И это опять шутка, блядь.  
– У тебя странные представления о шутках.  
– Вы только посмотрите, кто тут эксперт! Похрен, привыкнешь...


End file.
